Ensinando Scorpius Malfoy a como usar um Iphone
by lermsn
Summary: (TRADUÇÃO) Rose Weasley está ensinando Scorpius Malfoy a como usar um Iphone na aula de Estudos dos Trouxas.


**Versão original:** s/12324018/1/Teaching-Scorpius-Malfoy-how-to-use-an-Iphone

 **Sumário:** Rose Weasley está relutantemente tentando ensinar a Scorpius Malfoy a como usar um Iphone em Estudo dos Trouxas. One-shot fanfic.

 **Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo Harry Potter.

 _Durante a aula de Estudo dos trouxas, no terceiro ano deles_.

"Bom dia a todos. Como alguns de vocês são mestiços ou trouxas, eu deveria estar pedindo a eles para ser o professor de vocês hoje. Um sangue puro vai fazer par ou com um mestiço, ou com um trouxa hoje e vocês vão aprender a como usar um usar um Iphone." o professor disse presunçosamente.

"Um o que?" exclamou um confuso Scorpius Malfoy.

"Iphone, senhor Malfoy. Agora, prestem atenção aos seus professores hoje!"

"Ele é louco" Rose Weasley proferiu altamente.

"Já que os dois começaram a falar primeiro em _minha_ aula, em vez de detenção, por que vocês começam a trabalharem juntos como um grupo?".

"Por que eu, professor?"

"Porque você é uma mestiça e ele, sangue puro."

"Não, o que quis perguntar, foi por que eu junto com o Malfoy, sendo que tem muitos outros sangues puros por aí?"

"Porque você me chamou de maluco, e essa vai ser a minha pequena vingança a você, senhorita Weasley."

"Eu vou ter que trabalhar com o Malfoy e ensiná-lo a usar um Iphone, que chatice..."

"Do que você acabou de me chamar, Weasley?"

"O que, chato?"

"Sim, isso. Eu não gostei muito e eu sou Scorpius, não Malfoy."

"Ok, Scorpius, não Malfoy. Eu vou te ensinar a usar um Iphone do meu jeito."

"O que é um Iphone" ele pergunta, simplesmente, primeiro.

"É um aparelho que os trouxas inventaram para se ligarem e etc."

"Tudo bem, o que é um aparelho e o que é "se ligarem"?"

"Eu vou recomeçar: é uma coisa usada para falar com alguém se esse alguém está num lugar diferente do seu."

"Ah, entendi agora. Então, como eu o uso?"

"Primeiro você desliza a tela para desbloquear os ícones de dentro, e então você pressiona o telefone um."

"Huh? Tela, como eu deslizo? Ícones? Pode repetir isso?"

"Você está fazendo de propósito..."

"Fazendo o que de propósito?"

"Isso."

"O que é "isso"?"

"Argh, está fazendo de novo!"

"O que é "isso"?" ele gritou.

"Você me fazendo perguntas idiotas..."

"Você está me chamando de idiota?"

"Sim, você nem sabe como usar um Iphone, todo mundo sabe isso hoje em dia."

"Bem, eu sou um sangue puro e não de nada sobre o que os trouxas usam."

"Você tem um ponto justo. Olha, me desculpa que eu fui impaciente com você mais cedo, mas você realmente estava me irritando, eu pensei que estava fazendo de propósito."

"Desculpe-me se estou fazendo muitas perguntas, é só porque eu não nada sobre coisas de trouxas! Por favor, me ajude ou eu vou reprovar nessa matéria."

"Tudo bem, deixe-me começar de novo em palavras simples. Primeiro você desliza a tela com a ponta de seus dedos e então pressiona tipo uma bolha verde, uma tela com numero vai aparecer para você. Então você pressiona os numero para ligar para uma pessoa. Certo?"

"Não pareceu fácil, mas eu vou tentar o meu melhor"

Como ele parecia entender melhor como usar um Iphone agora, ela deixou ele sozinho para que pudesse ficar mexendo no aparelho. Um minuto depois, ela escutou seu celular tocando, mas não escutou ele falar com ela. Portanto, ela falou com ele primeiro:

"Você pressiona o ícone de alto falante, uma coisa circular no topo de seu celular, no canto direito. Depois, você põe o celular perto de sua boca e fala comigo."

"Oi, Weasley, é você?"

"Sim, sou eu, o que você quer?"

"VocêqueriraHogsmeadcomigonopróximofinaldesemana?" ele pergunta envergonhado em um único sopro.

"O que, pode repetir isso?"

"Você quer ir a Hogsmead comigo no próximo final de semana?"

"O que?"

"Você quer ir..." ele recomeçou, pensando que ela não havia escutado seu convite.

"Eu escutei o que você falou para mim, mas por que, Malfoy?"

"Porque eu gosto de você, Rose e você pode me chamar de Scorpius".

"Claro, eu adoraria. Só como amigos, aliás. Eu estou desligando agora."

"Desligando?"

"Você pressiona o botão vermelho no fundo da sua tela para desligar, assim a pessoa com quem você está falando sabe que você acabou de falar com ela. Isso que "desligar" significa em termos mais compreensíveis para você."

E ele fez isso, orgulhoso que finalmente havia pedido a garota de seus sonhos para sair, depois de dois anos em que ela o odiava. Ele tinha que agradecer ao seu professor de Estudo dos Trouxas por seu incrível encontro com a sua paixão. Depois disso, eles viraram amigos abertamente, e então depois, namorados em seu sétimo ano, depois de cinco anos de amizade com ela.


End file.
